The Lone Soldier: soldier at heart
by longhornfan22
Summary: a Marine gets thrown into an unknown territory and with the help of Twilight and friends help find a filly whose scared and skiddish, no not fluttershy, what adventures will hold them as the new character has to come face to face with his fears


War; a violent place where men and woman fight for there freedom, their country and their liberty keeping their country safe is all that matters to them these people were not forced to come here they just did it cause they knew it was the best thing to do

7 years ago...

I was running my baby girl on my shoulder,I heard a gun blast and hid in the alley way clutching her in my arms; she had been hit in the abdomen there was a lot of blood loss I called the hospital and they got there I sat in the waiting room rocking back and forth and the doctor came up to me a grim look of sorrow on his face

"I'm sorry we did the best we could"

after he said that I fell to my knees I and cried a nurse came by to see what was wrong, she put a hand on my shoulder and helped me up I had to be strong for her now I walked in to late I heard the hissing of the heart monitor, I had to get out of here I ran outside and walked to the smoking station

a nurse in his blue scrubs and white shoes had a goatee noticed my hands were shaking terribly he offered his pack I took it and stuck one in my mouth and lit it fast the nicotine calmed me down ever so much I held my head down steady breathing

"i heard..." he said his voice deeper than I thought it would go he was not a very tall man only 5'9 and I standing 6'5 he looked like a child

"oh did you now, tell me what did you hear"

"i lost my daughter to it was in VAUGHN GET YOUR, MAGGITY ASS UP, AND GET TO THE MESSHALL GO, GO, GO!" my staff Sargent yelled at me I got dressed quickly I was the last one to be woken up that happened long ago my daughter only 6 months old mother died of child birth

two holes I don't think will ever fill will be ever filled not in the mean time I sat down at breakfast my buddies sat down with me my color hadn't come back yet

"that dream again" he said this was my friend Derek sat down beside me and a familiar face sat beside me

"how are things"

"oh pretty good shafer" it was the same nurse I had told my story to also he joined army and got drafted to the same base a few months ago his goatee starting to go white"

I looked at them all

"you all know what tomorrow is right?"

first year we come here a land side bomb went off cutting my leg a deep laceration we lost 4 men that day in the convoy one day that was when we first got fired at ever from being deployed to this hell hole

I looked around my usual rounds nothing It was hot being in 40 pounds of jackets vest and bullets really get's your sweat running,I saw a dust devil form ½ mile south of me it is very common in this area and this time of year I went closer to it this one was different it had a light coming from the middle of it. I got inside of it, there in the middle was a light pink portal I was so intrigued by the portal I didn't notice the dust storm shrinking inside of it. I then felt the piercing sand blow across my face only place that wasn't covered,I was about to leave the dust devil when I tripped over my boots and fell back first into the dark abyss I landed hard on my back. I was knocked out,my vision returned barely. I saw a giant horse with wings and a horn on her head 'that's it I died' I thought in my mind.

"on your feet please"

I got up fast and kneeling, took off my helmet, my head down it was respect that you learn to give in Marines or any other form of military

"thank you for the respect,I brought you here for a mission"

"whats the objective" I said putting my helmet back on

"simple, you take the elements of Harmony to find a filly who has been hurt and wont see no pony it is crucial you heal her back to health or she could become ill or worse..."

"alright where is this girl?"

"she lives everywhere I'm afraid she was born into abusive type lifestyle she didn't like that. So she left she is on the verge of no return earn her trust treat her like your own daughter

a tear went down my face when she said the word

"my word you alright"

I sniffed up my nose

"I'm fine lets get this done we can find her if we get a birds eye view ponies stop lets access the situation then go from there" I sat criss cross applesauce

"okay so theirs 1...2...3...4...5...6, 6 of you Pegasus,you be our advantage in the air take flight look for anyone that looks like the one we're looking for. You spot her,you tell me send a message over this" I said throwing a device similar to the ones they use in movies they clip the microphone chips to there necklaces and its like a cell phone but smaller compact

"all right unicorns, you go and spot out in the city, on foot every back alley everything I don't care if you have to tear this town apart, you find her you press the button on this" I said demonstrating how they could do it without hands I maneuvered my neck in a way so I got my necklace in my mouth I then clicked it and said

"hi"

"did you guys hear that"

they nodded

"last but not least, the earth ponies you go with me we check her hang out places like the park or a clubhouse or something we separated"

"this is confusing they all look the same" the blue one said clearly frustrated

"alright fly until you find the unicorns then team with them"

I walked up to a deserted tree house

"you sure this thing saw life before" I said skeptical

"sure of course it did she just hasn't had time to renovate it being a contractor can do that to you"

"who's a contractor"

"Applebloom she built this place brand new, that was until her big fight with her friends broke up the cutie mark crusaders they haven't spoken sense"

I listened as the wood creaked under my weight, my leg broke the wood I was standing on causing my leg to go through the ragged edges of the broken wood planks I didn't show like it hurt I withdrew my leg and proceeded I smelt the air it smelled really bad I looked every where the room was covered in pictures of her idol rainbow dash

"oh yeah she lives here alright just question is where is she?" I saw a purple something in the dimly lit room. I stepped towards it, it made a bead line for the door I held her down and waited till she gave up knowing I would win I did my observation she wasn't in good health pretty bad health malnourished bone and skin bugs over her red and orange skin it looked red over all the irritation of the fleas and ticks and everything else

I climbed out of the tree-house so I could look at her in the sun light. She had scars going up and down her face stitches every which way on her body the two earth ponies looked very ill by now I picked Scootaloo up by her underarms and held her like a dad would a toddler she just held me close to her as if I was going to hurt her

I walked into the barn seeing the tub the Apple family used why was in the barn though that question still bangs inside my mind

"okay honey you aren't scared of water are you" she shook her head know and climbed higher to my head shaking and putting my head in a vice grip causing a headache

"come on it ain't gonna hurt you I'm gonna be right here okay nothing to fear alright"

I grabbed her from my head and put her in,her fear disappeared she was to weak to walk let alone bathe her self I rolled up my shirt sleeves and grabbed the soap on the edge it would be like washing a dog right oh wrong it was much different

"alright all done" I said taking the wash handle from the shower and cleaning off the dirt and soap

"how long it been since you bathed"

"i don't know I cant remember." she said I knew she was telling the truth

"alright jump up so we can get something to eat what you want kiddo"

she jumped in my arms

she saw Rainbow Dash waiting passionately by the door

"hey bucko how you doing"

"I'm better why you here" I winked at dash she preformed the same trick she did with Twilight the Air Dry

"okay that's enough I think"

dash stopped I chuckled at her and picked up the little fur ball of a kid and walked to the Apple-house hold

"so what do you like to do"

"ride my scooter but my friend broke it a long time ago"

"okay whats your name"

"Scootaloo and yours"

"Jonney Vaughn" I knocked Applebloom answered it

"oh hey yawl come on in get you something to drink make yourselves comfortable"

I sat in the recliner so soft when I lade down into it, it swallowed my body I got out of it eventually I took my helmet off

"alright girls stop looking I found her and gonna get us something to eat we're in the apples house about to eat some apple pie" I sat down at the table granny smith lade three down on the table I was about to dig into the first one when It disappeared in front of me and now was in front of Scootaloo fork moving so fast I couldn't see it,granny smith handed us two glasses of fine apple juice I drank it tasted like the apple juice I had as a kid homemade is always the best way to make anything in my opinion

Scootaloo looked very satisfied with the 3 pies she just ate my stomach rumbled loud

"can we get another one of those apple pies please"

"can I eat this one this time" I said joking messing Scootaloo's hair

I ate it fast and I stood up to stretch. And then asked this question

"you wouldn't mind me using you're shower thing would you"

she nodded I got my regular clothes an old army t-shirt and a pair of cut off jeans shorts

I got out I found my clothes missing

I grabbed the towel and put it around my waist and tied it shut tight

"alright whose the prankster who sto-" I stopped when I noticed the 6 mares in the living room staring at me I hid in the fridge

"see I told you he had boobs" Scootaloo said giggling

"There not boobs, who are all these girls doing here"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle"and she introduced all of them

"okay now another question who stole my clothes"

"oh they were just dreadfully out of date so I tweaked with them a little"

"hurry up its cold hiding behind this thing" she handed my shirt then she handed me my shorts I went into the bathroom again to change and I came back out a few minutes later

I looked at the three filly's backs to each other arms folded

I turned Scootaloo and noticed her gaze on Dash

"eh' guys I got to go work on that new song"

"alright"

"Rainbow Dash can I come with you"

Dashes expression softened she was trying to see through the scars but it was just to much

"i think its best you stay with Jonney right now ill come check on you in a couple hours alright" dash shared a soft smile and then went outside and went up

"why cant she notice me what's wrong with me"

few hours later

"hey Fluttershy I need your help on how to sing this song I made for Scootaloo" I was a few feet walking behind them

_she hides the bruises with Lenin and lace..._

_the teacher wonders its hard to see the pain beyond the mask there in the..._

_through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone..._

"that's all I got, its not done yet"

"that was very good Dash I hope to hear it at the Gala talent show"

"i know but I've never really sang in front of other ponies before what if I fail at it"

i've been here for about a week and gotten really close to Rainbow Dash

I crept behind her I always loved doing this I had my hands out in front of me I grabbed her sides and let go fast

"AAHHAH" she screamed and did the fainting goat

"not funny" she said sorta angry

"so funny that was good"

I felt Scootaloo grip my head tighter as I felt her release I saw her being dragged by a menacing Pegasus pony he was about to rise into the air I lapt into the air and gripped Scootaloo's hooves tight I was now being dragged on the ground he made sharp turns making my body crash into local shops and other things I let go accidentally when my head hit the edge of a foundation of a cottage her screams I saw pinkie and her flying machine I pushed her out and pedaled fast I saw Scootaloo and her dad I saw him grin at the ground and he let go of her he had to be at least 58,000 feet in the air

she fell for an eternity I climbed out of the metal bike type thing and free fell keeping my body straight I grabbed onto her and clutched her in my grasp I felt something wet like I was passing through a cloud I hit a table snapping it in half I was out of it I woke up a few moments later

"you alright,did he hurt you"

she shook her head no I looked around we were in a magnificent cloud house

"where are we"

"your in my living room" the new voice made us turn around and I saw Dash a aggravated look and sympathy

"i watched what you did" she

"did you now" I said gripping my back in pain

"here let me help,lay on your stomach and let me do the rest"

she took off my shirt and saw my back covered in broken pieces of the table a long deep gash in the side is what she had her attention on she wrapped it in a special Gauze and wrapped my whole back in gauze my front also

"it tight enough" I said whining

"okay time for bed everyone" I yelled in the house

"aww can I stay up a couple more minutes"

"come on ill tuck you in even princesses need sleep"

"I'm no princess"

"your my princess" I said picking her up and walking to the guest bedroom

I tucked her in and laid down next to her

"you want to talk about anything?"

"why cant Dash notice me"

"she's working on something she don't want you to see until it is finished I hope that explains it"

"thank you daddy"

"goodnight sweet pea" I said kissing her forehead I stood by the door and waited till she closed her eyes and I shut off the light and closed the door slowly trying not to make any noise

I walked straight ahead of the living room to another side room it was locked I gripped the door tight and kicked it open silently I noticed it was a nursery for a foal that was never born

I walked around and noticed two small dolls of a mare who had a rainbow mane and a orange stallion beside that I read something that made me shed a tear

_'small foal killed along with father in yesterdays storm will check on mother see how she's doing'_

"it happened 5 years ago,"

I turned around to see Dash in the door way

"we had a foal it was a little colt he was so cute"

I gulped "what happened"

"well living in clouds can be a luxury,but if a twister comes into play it just sucks it right up"

"so you and your family were sucked into it"

"i was at work or practicing I cant remember any more"

"i came home nothing was there I looked down wasn't pretty sight"

"they fell"

"the foal didn't know how to fly yet hell even Scootaloo don't know, but he did,debris hit him in the head knocking him out he didn't feel it wish I could say the same for the foal"

"come on lets get some sleep"

I led her to the room and she laid on the bed and I stood there scratching my neck awkwardly

"what you waiting on"

"for if its okay"

she nodded I jumped onto the bed I stared at the ceiling not getting comfortable she put a wing on my chest and laid her head on my side just that same touch my wife used to do the same butterfly feeling came to my stomach

it is it even possible for a pony to fall in love with a human or the other way around that's what bugged me around all night I finally said screw it I withdrew her wing carefully and put her head on the pillow ad made my way to the kitchen

her mail laid on the table untouched

"how early does the mail get here?"

I looked through it and saw a blue envelope I opened it my heart soared I ran to the bedroom

"DASH DASH DASH WAKE UP"

she rose to her feet to calm me down telling me don't jump on the cloud or ill fall through it I handed her the envelope she read it I noticed her expression change from excited to very sad she just fell back into bed didn't say anything or nothing

I read it in the light _declined_

I fell back into bed also she had her back to me I turned her over to make her look at me

"what what else could you want I didn't make it I'm a failure"

"don't talk like that your not a failure this was your first try you didn't think you'd make it in just one time heck took me 3 tries until they accepted my resume now I'm an official United States Marine crops don't give up you just keep going okay you'll get in one day just wait and see

I walked out of the room I had calmed dash down and then went to check on Scootaloo who was already up and moving

"hey kiddo how you feeling today"

"i should be asking you that question, and I'm fine thanks for asking"

"okay we're going to town today"

"okay..."

she was scared I knew this scared of what people would say

"hey they'll be looking at me not you alright and if they want to ask questions Ill answer them"

we made our way down to the city a small stage set up in the middle got my curious kid inside me brought out I picked up Scootaloo and went to it

"excuse me miss what is this thing"

"it helps me convert memories to videos so we can see what the volunteers are thinking"

I turned no one except one pony who was toppled over snoring

"ill be one"

"you will"

"sure"

I sat down in the wooden chair as she strapped the metal helmet on my head I saw a bright light and then my mind went numb I stared into the screen my memories on display ponies of all ages sat in the grass and watched it shifted from running away football in my hands my dad running behind me and grabbing me and spinning in the air then we fell on to the ground and stared at the clouds.

It shifted to a date in high-school my wife had bright pink blue and blonde hair her eyes a hazel I kissed her on the fairess wheel she kicked my butt at the games.

Then to a unpleasant day in New York I was in the street going to see a movie to ease the pain of the loss of my daughter and wife I walked down lower Manhattan aimlessly on the screen is what you saw in my eyes there was a loud humungous boom with various screams I looked up you saw the twin towers smoke rising in the clear-less blue day then another one rang out 15 minutes later and then the unimaginable I was about 3 ft from the south tower I saw the windows shake

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled to everyone as I ran for my life looking up at the raining debris

I ran down the street and saw a car and I elbowed it and climbed through and hid under the dash bord the car bowing under the weight of the debris I got out and looked around I opened the door to a shop covered in ash and concrete dust

then it played the scene I looked away from the scene I knew what it was the sounds the place

she was playing the scene of my memories the freshest one the day my little girl died I closed my eyes tight and clung to the sides of the chair hard I jumped at the gunshot and so did everyone else

I was in tears on stage

"oh I'm so sorry"

"get away I just need to be alone" I yelled into the mike slamming it down on the stage leaving a hole in it I ran off stage and saw a nearby log I flung it on a table and brought my fists way up in the air I slammed my fists into the thick wood breaking the table and the log into pieces my knuckles bloddy my hands swollen and probably broken I ran out into a farm of apples and sat under a tree I felt a hoof on my shoulder

"i knew Id find you" Scootaloo said gleefully

"why were you so upset"

"i get angry real easy and I was on the edge im sorry if I embarrassed you I said my voice very low as in a sad tone

"hey its alright I understood as did everyone else by the way you acted"

she looked at my face for the first time

"you look funny whats this thing" she said rubbing her hoofs against my goatee and then noticed my eyes

"you got pretty eyes"

"thank you so do you"

"just know one thing I think as you as my dad I hope you feel the same for me"

I paused for a minute unable to talk

"i do as you saw I had a daughter but she di...didn't make it"

"yeah" she said laying down in the grass beside me

"you know your my little girl"

"yes I know daddy"

just that word made a smile creep across my face

I whistled and dash came out and flew to the ground and instantly looked at my hands

"my God you broke all the bones in your hand"

"i dont know I can't feel it"

my hand had turned a weird purplish color dash took my hands and put them in ice buckets when we got back to the house sure is Pinkie Pie can make those contraptions so fast

I then went to bed those pain killers Fluttershy gave me really did work I fell asleep fast

I felt my hand being nudged I parted my eyes a little saw Scootaloo her face was looking well back to normal and everything nothing a little scar away cant fix

"what you need kiddo" I said groggily

"um a thunderstorm brewed up and um I'm well" a giant thunderous roar filled the cloud home that shook the cloud house and scared the living day lights out of me and the filly

"it's alright if you sleep with us come on"

she hopped up she went in circles like a dog did in front of my and then fell down beside me asleep

"she sure is cute" Dash said ruffling her hair she didn't even open an eye

"you know what we got to do don't you" I said my face turned serious

"you mean turn my foal nursery into her room"

I nodded there was a pause

"yeah sure"

"that means I got a surprise for her tomorrow ill be back going to get some paint"

I ran to the store and grabbed the main colors I needed I had a reference picture of dash and her mane

I got started and when I got done it was dry and it looked amazing it was Dashes mane color walls with the exact blue of her coat on the ceiling it was perfect

"Happy Birthday to you" I said and everyone else sang

"Scootaloo I got a surprise for you me and sweetie bell and Applebloom spent all night working on it" I said winking to the other fillies they nodded and followed

"happy birthday Scootaloo we worked really hard on it I hope you like it"

Scootaloo turned to me and the two fillies I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me

"What are you doing they'll kill each other" applejack said worrying

"watch and learn 3..2...1.." and through the laughing and playing of children

I peeked in side the door

"guess what daddy?"

"whats that sweetie"

"SLEEP OVER AT SCOOTALOO'S HOUSE"

"What?" I questioned

they repeated

"YAY!" I screamed

a few moments later

"see you later guys ill take real good care of em'" I said and watched as dash was leaving she turned mid-flight and grabbed my hand with her hoof

"ill miss you and stuff" I knew she wasnt good of showing her feelings but it was funny watching her try

"yeah okay hey get going you'll be late"

"shutup im always late"

"yeah yeah"

"see you girls"

"i hate to see you go,but I love watching you leave" I said smirking

you see Twilight did a spell that turned Rainbow Dash human and so yeah frantically she turned everyone into a human even Scootaloo

the Gala talent show is in two weeks

"daddy why is there a piano in your room"

"its a secret with your mom"

"oh come on dad please" she said giving me pleading eyes

"oh I hate it when you do that come on ill show you"

I picked her up and went into the room and closed the door behind me

"okay you looked you saw now lets go I dont want to get in trouble"

"by who"

"i don't know I just don't like living in a cloud it is big and beautiful but nothing like the one I had hell I didn't even have a house I had an apartment"

"what was your wife like"

"very pretty not as pretty as Dash though"

I heard yelling from below I went down with scoots to see what the fuss was about

"Princess Celestia wants to see you"

I walked through the corridor in my old outfit

"hello princess"

"its time to go home Jonney" she said a hint of sadness in her voice

"not without my family here"

"i can try huddle together"

we all three held each other close I kissed Dashes forehead same with Scootaloo's

there was a bright pink light and then ponyville noticed we were no longer there Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash were in my apartment and I was back in hell

"Vaughn go to check point get that child out of there"

I nodded

"son listen to me I go out there you better be shooting I dont want to become injured"

I sprang up and sprinted grabbed the kid and went half way to the check point before feeling a sharp pain in my upper thigh I limped the rest of the way"

I handed my Sargent the kid so we can track down the family and give the kid back to the families

I looked to the sky and in a lot of pain gripped my thigh

"VAGHN YOU ALRIGHT"

"DIP SHIT DO I LOOK ALRIGHT" I screamed at shafer

I was transported to a military hospital in south eastern Iraq away from the fighting I opened my eyes the doctors looked like blurs

3 days later

Scootaloo waited anxiously this was her first day of 3rd grade

I wheeled my self into the office and they looked at me

"room 23" the lady said I tipped my hat to her and wheeled to room 23 I rose out of the wheel chair and grabbed my crutches from Rainbow Dash I opened the door and stepped into it Scootaloo was working to hard to notice

"Lexi" I shuted at the front of the room and then she ran and jumped up into my arms I held her close

"daddy you going to be leaving again aren't you?"

"nope, I got discharged honorary and full benefits

"she hugged me tighter"

"i love you daddy"

"i love you too" I said tears running down my face

**okay how did you guys like that alright this is going to be my last story they called me again last night and updated me and I am leaving today at 8 pm so send prayers if you don't pray think of me guys **

**I'm so afraid of going but I have to its what I do best I love you guys GOD BLESS THE USA **


End file.
